Voyage à Hawaii
by shiggity-shiggity-shwa
Summary: La gang gagne un voyage à Hawaii, mais il ne sera pas aussi relaxant qu'ils le souhaitaient


Lieu :appartement des 5 gars, vendredi le … vers 18h

Rei : « Salut à tous!!! (Heero, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei et éventuellement Duo). Deviner quoi?? »

-Pas de réponses- 

« C'EST LA FÊTE À MISHA DIMANCHE!!! Nous allons lui organiser une surprise party!!! »dit-elle tout excitée.

Duo est au garde à vous attendant les ordres de son maître. 

Wufei sort de la cuisine ne voulant pas s'en mêler.

Rei : «Quatre, tu vas faire un gâteau au chocolat. Duo, je te charge d'amener des trucs à manger et à boire. Moi je vais m'occuper des cadeaux. Bon, faut que j'aille magasiner!!! Heero? Peux-tu me donner le numéro de cellulaire à Relina? Merci! C'est pratique de faire les boutiques avec une milliardaire. On se revoit dimanche chez moi à 19h!!!!!!!!!!!» lança-t-elle en claquant la porte.

***

Les 5 gars + Relina, Rei et Misha à l'appartement de ces deux dernières le dimanche soir…

« Quelqu'un veut une bière » demande Rei.

Quatre : « On a pas l'âge pour boire! » l'air offusqué.

Misha : « C'est pas grave t'as qu'à la diluer!!! » et en ouvrant sa bouteille… « toup toup toup gling gling(bref, de la musique) »

Duo : « Tu as une bouteille des sons gagnant!!! Tu as sûrement gagné quelque chose! Téléphone vite!!!! » tout excité.

Rei : « J'espère que c'est un Diskman, tu as brisé le mien tu te souviens… »

Misha : « Chut!!! Oui, le no de la capsule est 87654…  QUOI!!!   YÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI » Elle donna ensuite les info requises : adresse etc et elle s'assis sur une chaise pour digérer la nouvelle.

Quatre : « Qu'as-tu gagné? »

Misha : « Devinez!!! » le sourire aux lèvres.

Duo : « Une chaîne stéréo ?»

Trowa : « … »

Heero : « un 35mm, silencieux inclus? »

Relina : « un prix Nobel!!! » Tous la regardent d'un air bizarre, ensuite leurs yeux vont sur Wufei

Wufei : « Je m'en fiche royalement!»

Quatre : « un voyage? »en espérant, car ils commençaient à avoir tous besoin de vacances

« Tu réchauffe »

Rei lisant dans ses pensées : « YÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!!!!!!!!!!! UN VOYAGE D'UNE SEMAINE À HAWAII AVEC 9 PERSONNES DE TON CHOIX!!!!!!!!!!! »

Rei et Misha de façon synchro : « OUI! OUI! OUI! OUI! OUI! OUI! OUI! OUI! » en sautillant sur place.

Duo réalisant ce qui ce passe : « YÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ! ON S'EN VA À HAWAII!!! » et il sautille aussi, mais seul 

Rei et Misha : « NON! Pas avec vous!!!»

Duo : « Elle était pas à vous la caisse de bière! » cherchant d'autres arguments pour ne pas être exclu du voyage.

Misha : « Elle était à qui??? »

Heero : « Je vide la caisse avec vous, ce n'est pas moi qui l'apporte »

Trowa : « … » voulant dire non.

Quatre : « Jamais de la vie » presque insulté

Relina : « Ne me regarder pas, ce serait mauvais pour ma réputation de faire les courses moi-même »

Rei : « On a qu'à regarder sur la facture! » prenant le papier et lisant à haute voix : « il y a une série de chiffres puis… 

Chang Wufei !!! Je croyais que t'aimais seulement le saké! »  toute étonnée pendant les autres étaient quasiment sans connaissance car…

Misha : « QUOI! C'est lui qui va choisir les dix personnes, MERDE!!! » dit-elle exprimant la pensée de tous.

Wufei : « Je vais te TUER MAXWELL » sortant son bâton de combat et poursuivant Duo à l'extérieur. 

Quatre : « Je crois qu'il ne lui avait pas demandé la permission d'utiliser sa carte. »

Rei : « On a qu'à décider nous même qui sera du voyage, c'est à dire nous tous »

Misha : « On est obliger? ( regards mauvais dirigés sur elle) Je veux dire d'emmener Wufei!?! » (regards gentils maintenant, excepté venant d'Heero qui ne voulait pas emmener Relina)

Relina : « Il manque deux personnes, nous sommes huit » fait remarquer Relina «Mais il reste une seule place si Dorothée vient, je vais l'appeler! » en prenant son cellulaire.

Quatre : « NON non non non!!!hé hé! » lui prenant  le cellulaire des mains et s'éloignant avec.

« Dring! Dring! » Rei répond : « ok, ok, ok, merci! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! Le départ est après demain!!! »

*** Liste de passagers gagnants du voyage à Hawaii : Rei, Misha, Duo, Wufei, Quatre, Trowa, Heero, Relina, Noin, Zech

***

À l'entrée de l'aéroport tout le monde fait enregistrer ses bagages…

Misha : « Duo, c'est toi qui en a parlé à Noin pour le voyage? » très déçu d'être surveillée.

Heero : « C'est Relina » qui était lui aussi très désappointé.

Duo : « Je suis pas toujours le coupable vous savez »

Quatre : « C'est une chance qu'ils aient tous les DEUX acceptés… » pensant à Dorothée.

Rei : « Misha a raison, on pourra pas s'amuser… »

Misha : « j'ai un plan… qui veut participer? « avec un air diabolique dans les yeux.

Duo : «MOI!!! »

Rei : « Compte sur moi »

Heero : « moi aussi » , ce n'était pas des vacances d'endurer deux Peacecraft.

Quatre : « Ok, j'embarque », il était content de ne pas avoir Dorothée dans les pattes, mais s'il pouvait se débarrasser des deux vieux en plus, ce serait des vacances parfaites.

Trowa : « … » ce qui voulait dire oui

Et Relina parlait avec Wufei (elle parlait toute seule)sur la qualité des avions et des accidents qui peuvent arriver de nos jours, il et elle étaient donc exclus du complot.

Misha : « Quelqu'un a du papier et des crayons? »

Après quelques murmures et des minutes…

Duo : « vidées » chuchota-il

Misha : « idem pour moi »

Rei s'adressant à tout le monde (elle était le leader si on veut) « Le départ est dans 45 minutes, est ce que tout le monde est allé aux toilettes??? »

Quatre : « Oui »

Noin : « Non »

Zech : « C'est une bonne idée ça! » et ils y vont.

Wufei et Relina reviennent: « Où est Heero??? Heero!!! Pourquoi il met des chariots d'entretien devant les toilettes?»

Rei : « Tu vois bien qu'il aide le service d'entretien, il y a des pancartes hors d'usage sur les portes. Allons tout le monde, il ne faut pas rater notre vol, Noin et Zech sont partis devant, allez! Dépêchez-vous un peu!!! »  
Duo: « À vos ordres mon capitaine » et tous la suivirent avec un sourire de satisfaction. C'est ainsi qu'ils s'en débarrassèrent, le vol dura 15 longues heures. 

***

Premier jours des vacances de notre groupe…sur la plage 

Rei : « Waaaaaaaaahoooooooooooooou !!! » et elle court tuba et masque de plongée en main, et saute dans l'eau.

SPLASH

Un jeune professeur de surf marchant sur la plage: « Bonjour jolies demoiselles, un peu de surf aujourd'hui? » avec un sourire charmeur en s'adressant à Misha et Relina.( Regards mauvais venant de Heero)

Misha : « Pourquoi pas! » et elle le suit, parlant de n'importe quoi et regardant ses beaux muscles et son bronzage.

Relina : «Le surf c'est trop dangereux, je préfère faire de la voile dans la baie. » et tirant Heero par le bras ils se dirigèrent vers les locations.

Wufei : « Les FEMMES sont FAIBLES » et sans serviette il s'étend sur le sable chaud. 

Quatre plante son parasol à l'ombre d'un palmier, dépose son énorme sac à côté, étend sa serviette, met trois pouces de crème solaire, de la 50, et fini par s'allonger sous l'ombre. « Où sont parti Trowa et Duo? »

Wufei : « Maxwell court après trois personnes du faible sexe et Trowa regarde l'eau là-bas »

Quatre : « Est-ce qu'il sait nager? »

« Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le demander. » et ils restèrent ainsi en silence, un au soleil et l'autre à l'ombre. C'était ça pour eux les vraies vacances.

Et l'avant midi se passa de la même façon, excepté pour Trowa, qui avait avancé d'un mètre dans l'eau.

***      L'après midi commence…

Relina : « Ah! Un petit voilier c'est si romantique!!! » elle tente alors un rapprochement corporel, mais doit vite reculer pour éviter la voile qui a mystérieusement changé de direction.

Un vent fort se lève et les éloigne rapidement vers le large.

« Heero, fait quelque chose! On s'éloigne!!! » d'une voix pas très rassurée

Heero ne bouge pas, il apprécie assez bien le vent qui fait paniquer Relina.

« Vite! On est très loin!!! » toute paniquée. Elle prend alors les rames de secours et ne sachant pas comment s'en servir, elle les échappe par-dessus bord. 

« Oups!!!Les rames sont tombées toutes seules! Heero!!! Heero!!! Sauve-nous!!! » en agitant les bras comme une folle.

Heero s'en fichait bien, il savait piloter n'importe quoi, ce qui incluait un petit voilier de plaisance sans rames de secours, mais Relina devenait très agaçante et n'arrêtait pas de crier. Il fallait donc que le héros la rassure : « Assis! » ordonna-il, cette idiote allait les faire chavirer.

Elle se rassit, mais ne se calma pas, car le voilier était rendu très loin dans la baie et elle avait peur des baleines qu'elle voyait au loin, mais le pire était … qu'elle ne savait pas nager.( hé!non pas de natation à sa prestigieuse école, trop occupé à ne pas agir, synonyme de pacifisme)

Heero restait inactif, et elle détestait lorsqu'il faisait semblant de ne pas l'entendre, elle prit alors le contrôle de la barre, elle ne voulait pas rester une minute de plus en eau très profonde. Mais comme la navigation lui était inconnue elle cassa le dispositif de contrôle de l'embarcation. Un autre « Oups!!! Heero!! Heero!!! On va mourir!!! »

Heero lui lance un regard meurtrier, il approche lentement sa main de son fusil…

« Je suis tellement désolée! Snif snif » et elle se met à pleurer en prenant une pose tragique pour faire plus pitié et qu'il ne la tue pas.

Mais contre toute attente, il ne prend pas son fusil, mais son gilet de sauvetage (il était assis dessus) et il le mit

Un petit « ouf » se fit alors entendre. En passant Relina avait déjà son gilet.

« Qu'est ce tu fais??? » et il saute dans l'eau.

« Remonte vite!!!! La mer est pleine de requins!!! En voilà un justement!!!! » en pointant un aileron qui approchait rapidement.

« AHHHHHHHH!!!!HEERO!!!!!!!!UN REQUIN!!!!!!!!!!!!AHHHHHHHHH!!! ATTENTION !!! »

Heero nageait du plus vite qu'il le pouvait, il s'était beaucoup éloigné de Relina au point qu'il entendait faiblement ses cris.

Les requins ne lui faisaient pas peur, il s'arrêta un moment pour voir s'il y avait bien un requin qui le suivait ou si c'était seulement une excuse pour Relina afin de ne pas se mouiller et attendre qu'il vienne la chercher en bateau.

À la grande surprise de celle-ci et non celle de Heero, un dauphin le dépassa en sautant. Heero continua donc son chemin vers la baie. Ses vacances allaient en fin pouvoir commencer, et ce soir, s'il y pense, il fera peut-être ramener Relina par la garde maritime.

***

Rei pensa au fond d'elle même qu'Hawaii était le paradis et que le voyage qu'ils avaient gagné était un cadeau de Dieu, enfin s'il existe. Tout était merveilleux et les poissons si colorés, mais elle n'arrivait jamais à les touchés.

 Elle se dit (dans sa tête bien sûr) : «Maudit! J'aurais du apporter mon appareil photo et un filet, j'aurais pu remplir mon aquarium gratis!!! Il y a peut-être même des dauphins…Ah Merde, mes cheveux doivent être coincés dans le corail, c'est fatiguant des cheveux longs! »

Crounch crounch crounch  « C'est cool, on entend même des sons en dessous de l'eau! On dirait des bruits de dents! Wow! 

Y sont cool les poissons d'Hawaii, il y en a qui ont des genres de becs. Aie! » Elle se retourne et réalise qu'elle est suivie par un banc de poisson multicolore qui aime bien son shampoing on dirait. 

« Restons pas par ici!!! »  se dit-elle en nageant plus vite « Je n'ai pas envie d'une coupe de cheveux naturelle!!! » et elle s'éloigna du troupeau affamé. « Hum? Je crois que je me suis éloigné du mauvais bord » voyant le sol devenir de plus en plus profond en dessous d'elle. Mais soudain quelque chose lui frôla une jambe, et c'était une grosse chose… grise…  

«BLOOP!!! BLURP!!!GNURF!!! (en s'étouffant) «OH! NON! UN REQUIN! AAAAH !!! Faut pas bouger et pas faire de bulles!»

- Elle avait vu un reportage dernièrement sur les requins blancs disant qu'ils attaquaient une première fois pour voir si la proie était vivante (les mortes égales pas bon et raison de pas bouger), la deuxième pour évaluer le danger d'une riposte et la troisième pour manger. La peau des requins ressemble à du papier sablé, il grafigne sa proie lors du premier assaut et il revient pour la seconde attaque s'il sent du sang, dans ce cas ci la proie est bien vivante- 

« Une fois, ok une fois, restons calme, y va pas revenir, y va pas revenir, y va pas revenir… » essayant de se calmer, mais le requin fit un détour plus loin et revenait lentement dans sa direction « MAUDIT!!! Tu vois pas que je suis morte!!! Faut pas bouger, pas bouger, faut pas que je bouge!!!» pensa-elle pendant que son sang figeait dans ses veines « non non non non 

vas t'en NON! AAAAAAAH…HUMPH!!! » et il la heurta de plein fouet sur la hanche avec sa queue. «ARGH! MAUDIT POISSON! Si tu crois que je vais te laisser me foncer dedans une troisième fois pour me croquer, ben tu te trompe! 

J'ai survécu à la Grande Guerre et ce ne sera pas un stupide poisson avec une centaine de dents qui mettra fin à mes jours!!!» et en terminant sa phrase, le requin réapparut au loin se rapprochant à grande vitesse. Rei ne pouvait plus fuir, elle allait devoir défendre sa vie et l'attendait complètement immobile en position de combat, armée de … son tuba.

***

« Quatre? Arrête d'essayer de me chatouiller, il semblerait que Maxwell ait déteint sur toi »dit Wufei

« Quatre? »

« ZZZZZZZZ » (il s'était endormit à l'ombre de son parasol)

«Qu'est ce que… » en s'asseyant « OUCH!!! »

Wufei se releva pour regarder ce qui lui avait pincé une fesse et vit un minuscule crabe orangé s'enfoncé rapidement dans le sable. « Attend un peu horrible bestiole! Tu vas payer pour cet affront!!! » et il se mit à creuser là où le crabe en question avait disparut.

« Hey!!! Wu-wu!!! Tu creuse jusqu'en Chine ou quoi??? » C'était Duo, qui en passant avait un œil au bord noir.

« Shut up Maxwell » lança Wufei d'une voix enroué par le sable.

Duo : « Ça fait au moins deux mètres de profondeur!!! » d'un air admiratif en s'asseyant sur une butte de sable « As-tu vu Quatre? J'aurais besoin de crème solaire, j'ai le dos qui chauffe. Ah voilà le tube, de la 50!!! Bof tant pis! Tu lui diras que je la lui emprunte si tu le vois! » et sans attendre de réponse il se leva et s'éloigna en courant vers un groupe de jolies filles en bikini.

« KEUF! Keuf! Pouah! DUO!!! » le voyant se diriger vers les filles « Il m'a enterré vivant!!! » se relevant tout brun.

En se rinçant dans la mer il aperçut une jolie fille qui faisait des acrobaties sur une planche de surf. « HEY! QUATRE! » C'était Misha qui lui faisait signe de venir. Après lui avoir répondu, en signes, qu'il ne voulait pas et que le surf était dangereux, il revint sur la plage se mettre un autre pouce de son crémage blanc protecteur à l'odeur rafraîchissante.

***

Heero arriva enfin sur la plage après avoir nagé une bonne demi-heure à contre courant lorsqu'il entendit une voix familière l'appeler.

« Hey!!! Viens m'aider!!! C'est foutument lourd un requin!!! » Rei tirait son requin sur le sable, celui-ci avait les yeux crevés, les branchies défoncés et bien saignantes. Qui aurait crût qu'un tuba pouvait faire autant de dégâts.

Rei : « Y paraît que c'est bon à manger, alors j'ai pas voulu le gaspiller tu comprends! »

Heero : « Je vois » et il l'aida à le tirer vers l'hôtel.

***

Le reste  de la semaine se passa de la même manière ou presque : 

Trowa a fini par mouillé le bout des cheveux devant son visage. 

Wufei ne retrouva jamais le petit crabe qui avait bafoué son honneur, à la place il mangea du crabe et du homard à tous les jours.

Quatre fut hospitalisé la première journée du voyage pour brûlures au second degré, Duo avait gardé la crème solaire et lui avait laissé la pâte à dent, il resta donc à l'air climatisé durant le tout le voyage.

Relina se contenta de se baigner à la piscine de l'hôtel et Heero resta au mini-bar jusqu'à être immunisé contre l'alcool, le voyage ne lui aura pas été inutile surtout que c'était un tout inclus. 

Misha eut de l'urticaire cutanée due au sel de mer et au sable, elle arrêta le surf et se fit bronzer sur le bord de la piscine le reste du temps avec Relina. Elles firent aussi la conversation à de très mignons hawaïens. 

Rei fit du magasinage pour des souvenirs et allât voir les volcans. En tout, elle prit 8 films de photos 36 poses et aucun coup de soleil. 

Duo reçu 72 claques sur la joue gauche et 23 sur la droite, il garda son œil au bord noir durant 3 jours seulement et appris plusieurs mots en hawaïen et en japonais, la plupart étant des insultes.

Et pour conclure le tout, ils mangèrent du requin les trois premiers jours et du MacDonald les autres jours.


End file.
